


Meat on the Bone

by Sora_McDuck_Ahyucky



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woah this is speedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_McDuck_Ahyucky/pseuds/Sora_McDuck_Ahyucky
Summary: Teruteru and Hajime fuck, thats it.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Meat on the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Do i deserve to burn in hell for this? Yes  
> Did i enjoy writing this? Not at all <3

Hajime yelped as the Ultimate Chef pulled his arm and led him to his cottage. The shorter man threw the amnesiac onto the bed, not seeming to care about the latter's wellbeing. The gremlin stripped, and glared at Hajime with eyes full of lust. The brunette with the better hairstyle quickly got the message, and took his clothes off in record time. Teruteru layed on top of Hajime's chest (which looked slightly weird because of the height difference) and moved forward to kiss him. This didn't work, however, due to the cook's shitty hair. The tiny bastard gave up soon, feeling dejected seeing that there was no tent in Hajime's skin. Oh well, he'll just have to change that after turning on some music. The horny shithead went to a radio that appeared exactly 5 minutes ago, and turned on a song that he knew would turn the tall fuck on. The familiar tune of Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up' started almost immediately. Teruteru did a(n) (un)sexy little dance while walking back to the bed. When I tell you that Hajime's dicky-wicky went up, I mean it. That bitch looked like goddamn Tigger with how excited it was. The chef got on his hands and knees between the cooler one's legs and made eye contact with him, before grabbing his phat lil shling-shlong and stroking the base. Hajime's eyes rolled back in his head from pleasure, or maybe he was just being possessed. Just as the white boy was nearing the edge of climax, Teruteru pulled his hand away, nearly driving the giant insane. "What do you want, Hajime?", The elf looking bitch teased. Hajime whined and squirmed before realizing that the short whore wouldn't start the main event without an answer. "I- I want you to fuck me..," the protagonist whispered. Teruteru smirked and ran his hand down the hot fuck's chest, "I couldn't hear you, Hajime, you should speak up." Hajime took a deep breath before yelling out, "I WANT YOU TO STICK YOUR MEAT SCEPTER INSIDE ME!" That seemed to do the trick, as he shoved his 3-inch virgin violator up his shit tunnel. The blanco nino had no reaction, as the chicken nungget's clam jammer was too small, so Teruteru had to resort to a strap-on. The ugly fuck looked around, but all he could find was the dinner he'd prepared for the party that was coming up. The meat on the bone. The revolting creature smirked, before inhaling the protein and leaving only the bone. Hajime whimpered as he witnessed this disgusting act. Teruteru began choking on the meat as the amnesiac started laughing at his misery.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read that but i hope it was funny


End file.
